In Your Place HouseWilson
by nestieen
Summary: House and Wilson have switched bodies. How do they switch back?


Disclaimer: I do not own House Md, or any of its pretty characters. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This was my first fanfic ever, so please review and enjoy.

**In your Place**  


House awoke to an alarm clock going off, which was odd seeming he didn't remember setting his alarm in the first place. He fumbled with the clock until it was silent and opened his eyes to something he definitely didn't remember. He was in Wilson's room, lying in Wilson's bed, he swore he hadn't been here last night. He couldn't feel any pain in his leg either. Now this was a first. He hated getting up in the mornings it always hurt his leg, always. He looked down at his leg, rubbed his eyes and looked down again, now this wasn't right at all. He was looking down at Wilson's legs.

House jumped out of the bed, still feeling no pain and ran to the mirror. Sure enough there was Wilson staring back at him. House was puzzled, how could this happen? Why did this happen? And where's Wilson? He was pretty sure he knew the answer to his last question. He took a quick shower resisting the urge to look downwards. Got out leaving his hair messy, no way was he going to blow dry his hair. He walked over to Wilson's cupboard, opened it and looked at what he could wear. "Hmm... Shirts and a suit, or shirts and a suit." House chose Wilson's blue shirt and grey suit, ignoring the ties completely. House grabbed Wilson's keys and headed back to his place.

When he arrived he opened his door using the spare key he'd given to Wilson, He walked into his bedroom and saw himself sleeping on the bed, and almost laughed; so Wilson was right he did look almost innocent in his sleep. _Almost_.He picked up his cane off the floor and poked the sleeping man.

"Wilson? Wilson wake up!" Wilson moaned, turned over and looked up at House, but only saw himself.

"Oh God, I'm seeing things."

"Wilson, Wilson your not seeing things, something really weird has happened to us."

Wilson looked around, he was in House's room, he looked down and saw House's body. He ran his fingers along his face and felt House's stubble.  
"This can't be happening... I don't wanna be you"

"Well how do we fix it?"

"You think I know? How the hell would I know?"

Wilson stood up, and an enormous pain **shot** from his leg, he stumbled and landed heavily on the bedside cabernet, while House looked on amused. Wilson knew House's leg had to hurt him but this was almost unbearable.

"You might want to move a bit slower if you don't want to hurt yourself Wilson."

"Ow! Oh God, is it this bad everyday?"

"More or less, yeh. Oh and if your going to be walking around you might want to use this." House threw his cane over to his best friend. Wilson just looked at it, then back at House.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Being able to walk? Being the most attractive man in the hospital? I might be."

Wilson glared at his friend, and then realized what House had said. _He thinks I'm attractive? No, that must be a general comment; like the way House always pays him out about all the nurses liking him. _Wilson leaned onto House's cane and limped over to the bathroom, and House followed him in. Wilson washed his face with water and just stood there looking into the mirror, House was staring at him.

"Shave off my stubble and I'll shave these caterpillars above your eyes you call 'eyebrows'."

Wilson turned around to face House and laughed, how House could joke at a time like this he didn't know.

"There has to be someway to fix this."

"We could kiss?"

"What?"

"We could kiss. In almost all the B-grade movies I've seen whenever two people switch bodies they kiss and everything goes back to normal." House moved closer to Wilson, and Wilson backed up against the wall.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you're my best friend! Not only that but your _me_!"

"Oh come on Wilson, you can't honestly say you don't want this." House raised one of His eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "And if kissing yourself you freaks you out close your eyes."

House moved closer to Wilson, and put his hands against the wall on either side of him. Wilson was trapped. They were staring into each others eyes, their own eyes. Those puppy dog brown and sapphire eyes, and Wilson saw something he'd never seen in his eyes before;_ lust_.

"House..."

House said nothing. He just closed his eyes, lent in and kissed Wilson. Wilson held back for almost a second, closed his eyes and then pushed the kiss deeper until they were locked passionately within it. House eventually broke off the kiss and they looked at each other, they were themselves again. Wilson was blushing while House smiled at him.

"So much for not wanting it."

"Oh shut up House."

Wilson, whose arms were now trapping House, lent in and kissed him again. And there was no hesitation between them this time as House's hands ran through Wilson's now extremely messy hair. Wilson was the one who broke the kiss this time, gasping for air. He leant against House's shoulder as House kept kissing him along his jaw and down his collarbone, ending by biting Wilson's next making sure that he left a mark. Wilson gave a soft moan.

"Mmm... House, House we have to go to work."

House stopped kissing Wilson, walked past him and picked up the phone.  
"Cuddy, Wilson's at my place and he's sick. I'm making sure he's ok, so we both won't be in today... Well you can get chase to do my clinic hours... No we'll be gone all day... Bye."

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well some things are more important then clinic duty."

They both laughed as made their way to the bedroom.


End file.
